


whip it, whip it good

by kimannhart



Series: ironhusbands bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, What's Canon? We don't know her, happy birthday tony, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: The moment Rhodey finished his morning routine, he headed out to the kitchen and hoped that his lovers had cooked breakfast already. As he got closer to the kitchen, Rhodey’s ears picked up the arguing and clinking of dishes. His nose on the other hand? It automatically picked up on the burnt smell of something.“—old you that we should’ve taken it out earlier!”“And I told you that we should’ve put on a timer! But noooo, ‘I know what I’m doing, Sam. We don’t need a timer, trust me.’ Pfft, I knew I should’ve put on a timer anyway.”“What the hell are you two doing?” Rhodey asked as he took in the appearance of their kitchen and his lovers. There was dirty dishes cluttered around the island counter, flour was stuck Sam and Bucky’s faces, cracked eggs was leaking from the counter and dripping down to the floor. Simply, the kitchen looked like a baking tornado had hit it. The first thing that popped up in Rhodey’s mind when he saw the mess wasI’m not cleaning this shit up.





	whip it, whip it good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite man, Tony Stark. 
> 
> I'm also using this as a fill for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Square C3: Free Space, and for IronHusbands Bingo 2019, Square B4: Baking.
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [NemesisToMyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisToMyself) for cheer-reading this!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!

Rhodey turned in bed, about to throw his arm over Bucky’s waist but came to touch an empty space. Rhodey, figuring that Bucky had scooched closer to Sam in their sleep—which was likely since the bed that the three of them plus Tony shared was huge, which they were all grateful that Tony had the funds to make a custom made bed for the four of them—and opened one of his eyes to find empty spaces. He stretched his hand out to Sam and Bucky’s spots in the bed to find it cold.

Rhodey wrinkled his face in confusion. A good majority of the time, Bucky did wake up early to go on morning runs with Steve, but considering that Steve and Tony were both on a mission and weren’t due back till tonight, Rhodey would’ve assumed that Bucky would’ve enjoyed sleeping in. Sam, on the other hand, kept up his routine of morning workouts. So, it didn’t surprise Rhodey that Sam was already up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around their room. He figured that one of his lovers were in the bathroom, but when Rhodey saw that the bathroom light was off he shrugged and came to the conclusion that Sam and Bucky had gotten up together to work out. Rhodey stretched and let out a yawn before getting up and heading to the bathroom, ready to start his day.

The moment Rhodey finished his morning routine, he headed out to the kitchen and hoped that his lovers had cooked breakfast already. As he got closer to the kitchen, Rhodey’s ears picked up the arguing and clinking of dishes. His nose on the other hand? It automatically picked up on the burnt smell of something.

“—old you that we should’ve taken it out earlier!”

“And I told you that we should’ve put on a timer! But noooo, ‘I know what I’m doing, Sam. We don’t need a timer, trust me.’ Pfft, I knew I should’ve put on a timer anyway.”

“What the hell are you two doing?” Rhodey asked as he took in the appearance of their kitchen and his lovers. There was dirty dishes cluttered around the island counter, flour was stuck Sam and Bucky’s faces, cracked eggs was leaking from the counter and dripping down to the floor. Simply, the kitchen looked like a baking tornado had hit it. The first thing that popped up in Rhodey’s mind when he saw the mess was _I’m not cleaning this shit up_.

Rhodey eyes focused on the grey pan in between Bucky and Sam. “Is that a burnt cake?” his voice filled with confusion. “Why the fuck are you two baking at eight in the morning?”

“Uhh,” Sam started to say before Bucky cut him off.

“We’re trying to bake.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Rhodey as he gestured to the mess. He was a bit amused at the sheepish looks that he was getting from the two. “But why?” he asked once more as he crossed his arms.

“Tony,” Bucky stated as if that was enough for an explanation.

“What about Tony?”

“His birthday is today. Bucky and I thought it would be a good idea to bake a cake for his birthday and give it to him once he and Steve get home from their mission.”

Rhodey’s eyes and heart softed at the explanation. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbled, as he went to scratch the back of his neck with his metal hand. “We wanted to call him this morning and wish him a happy birthday but JARVIS reminded us that he and Stevie are on a blackout mission and couldn’t take calls right now. So, yeah like Sam said, we decided to practice baking cakes so that when he gets back we can make him a good one.”

Before Rhodey could comment at how soft and domestic this moment was, it was quickly ruined when Sam opened his mouth, “Yeah, and this idiot over here keeps messing up each attempt so far.”

“Me?!” Bucky yelled incredulously. “Don’t go putting all the blame on me Fly Boy, you fucked up just as much as me. Hell, you’re the one who made most of the mess!” He pointed to island counter.

“Nuh-uh! I did not!”

And just like that, Bucky and Sam went back to arguing.

Rhodey sighed as he went to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered under his breath. “Hey. Hey! Stop it, you two! That’s enough!” He yelled, voice stern.

As soon as Rhodey’s voice hit the duo’s ears, they automatically quit fighting and looked to their lover.

“Now, would the two of you like to tell me why you didn’t just have JARVIS help with this? I feel like we could’ve avoided a good majority of the mess, which the two of you are cleaning by yourself by the way.”

Both Bucky and Sam hesitated to answer. Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “Well? Do I need to ask J?”

“Well, we wanted to see if we could do it without J’s help.” Bucky answered. “We wanted to make Tony something that came from us. _Just_ us. We didn’t want help from J or the random recipes that really aren’t recipes but rather just long stories from people going into full detail about when or why they love making the thing they’re supposed help other clueless people with.”

Rhodey snorted at the later half of Bucky’s explanation while Sam nodded in agreement. While Rhodey was still a bit irritated at the amount of mess that the two made, he couldn’t blame them for wanting to make their favorite genius something that came from them. “Is that true J?”

“Indeed it is,” JARVIS replied. “I suggested they wake you before starting considering that you and Sir have baked numerous times before, but they refused and stated that you deserved to sleep in with no interruptions. I agreed and left them and you be.”

“Wait, pause,” Sam said as he pointed a finger at Rhodey. “You and Tony know how to bake? Since when? And J, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I apologize, Mister Wilson. I had assumed it was common knowledge.”  

“Well, _I_ know how to bake.  _Tony_ on the other hand?” Rhodey chuckled as he remembered a particular night back during their MIT days when Tony had decided to bake cookies but they ended up so burnt they were hard and black as rocks. He had laughed and teased him about it when it happened. Mama Rhodes, while a bit amused as well, was not happy that the two almost burnt down her kitchen. “He’s just as bad as the two of you. Before the two of you came into the picture, we used to spend many late nights baking. Actually, scratch that, I was baking, Tony just watched and tried to stick his grimy fingers into the bowls… It helped him combat his nightmares after Afghanistan and Stane.”

Bucky and Sam were quiet for a few seconds. Rhodey was about to say something else but Bucky beat him to it. “Guess that means we’re baking him the best fucking cake for his birthday. Can you help us James?”

“Of course, James.” Rhodey smiled before a serious look appeared on his face. “But clean up this fucking mess you two made. In the meantime, I’m gonna go down the block and get us some actual food because knowing you two dumbasses, you guys probably didn’t even eat breakfast before starting. After this is clean and we’re done eating, we can start.” Rhodey carefully walked over and gave them both a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door. “I don’t hear you two moving!” He laughed when he heard Sam and Bucky’s murmurs of ‘Oh, right’ and the shuffling of their feet as he shut the door closed.

* * *

Rhodey was gone for no longer than twenty minutes, but the moment he stepped foot into the kitchen he was a little bit surprised at how fast Bucky and Sam cleaned the place. He nodded, impressed at how spotless everything was. “You guys used the cleaning bots didn’t you?” Rhodey deadpanned as he placed the bag of bagels onto the table and headed to get the tub of cream cheese from the refrigerator and some butter knives from one of the drawers. He chuckled when he heard Sam’s firm ‘no’ mixed with Bucky’s admitted ‘yes.’ Rhodey shook his head, fondness clear on his face. “Just go get settled at the table.”

* * *

Their breakfast had only lasted for about thirty or so minutes before Rhodey wiped the crumbs off of his face and tossed the used napkin onto the table. He stretched and cracked his knuckles before looking at his fellow lovers, “Ready to get to work?”

The two nodded, excitement buzzing off of them. Both Sam and Bucky had thought that Rhodey would join in and help guide them to what to do, and hell maybe even sneak a finger into the bowl and get a few kisses during. But that was the exact opposite of what Rhodey had planned.

* * *

“This ain’t right,” Sam huffed as he mixed the cake batter.

Rhodey was perched on top of the counter, simply watching the two try to follow his instructions. “What, did you guys think I was actually going to help?” he snickered. “Fools, the both of you,” he commented when all he got was a gruff ‘yes’ from Bucky. “Now, get back to work. Chop, chop!” he clapped.

* * *

Rhodey’s face crinkled in disgust when he took a bite of the cake.

“Did you guys put in _salt_ instead of _sugar_?” He spit the piece of cake out into a napkin and reached for the glass of water nearby. After taking a big gulp, he sighed. “Well, at least it’s not burnt this time around. So, good job on that. Let’s try again, but this time make sure to _not_ mix up the salt and the sugar.”

* * *

After about three more failed attempts, Rhodey figured it was probably a better idea to just make one cupcake instead of one giant cake pan. He sighed and gave a small shook of his head and tossed the cupcake into the trash.

Bucky and Sam pouted before returning to the ingredients spread out on the counter.

* * *

Rhodey was about to throw in the towel and just bake the cake himself and say the three of them made it. But when he took a hesitant bite from the cupcake this time around, he was actually surprised that it tasted _good_. Though, he didn’t let Sam and Bucky know that right away—Rhodey found it amusing to see them sweat a bit.

Nervously, Sam and Bucky waited. The anticipation clear on their faces.

“I gotta say boys, I was about to give up on ya and call it a day. But this,” Rhodey said as he pointed down to the cupcake, “Is really good.” He jumped down from the counter and gave them both a kiss, but it quickly turned into a small make out session between the three.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Came a voice from a few feet behind them, causing the three of them to pull apart.

Bucky gave a little gasp, “Tony!” He pushed Rhodey and Sam to the side—who both let out small grunts—and wrapped his arms around Tony. He peppered kisses across his face, not caring about the streaks of dirt on Tony’s face. “I’ve missed ya so much, doll. Happy birthday!”

“Hey now,” Sam’s voice cut through. “There are two other people who haven’t seen their boyfriend in three weeks too. Care to share him with the rest of us, Buck?” his voice teased.

Bucky squeezed Tony a bit tighter in his arms, before resting his chin on the top of Tony’s head. “Nope, he’s mine for tonight.”

Tony chuckled letting himself be held in Bucky’s arms a few seconds longer before attempting to wiggle out of Bucky’s grasp. He patted Bucky’s back, “Okay, Otter Pop. Let me out.”

The pout that Bucky gave Tony almost made him consider staying in the super soldier’s arms but his eyes locked to Sam and Rhodey and Tony tossed that thought aside. Tony knew that they missed him just as much he missed them. So, Tony made his way over to them once Bucky’s released him from his arms.

“Hi boys,” he softly greeted before getting pulled into Sam’s arms. Tony could feel Rhodey’s eyes scan over his body. “I’m fine, Honey Bear. Just a few bruises and some cuts, nothing life threatening I promise you.”

Tony raised his hand to Sam’s face, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I’ve missed you so much, Toucan Sam,” he muttered before giving Sam a kiss.

“Hi, sweetheart. Welcome back,” Sam greeted after pulling away. “Happy birthday.”

Tony pulled away, smiled, and caressed his cheek once more and headed over to Rhodey who was now sitting on one of the chairs near the table.

Tony plopped himself down onto Rhodey’s lap and wrapped his arms around Rhodey’s neck. “Hi,” he whispered as he nuzzled his nose on Rhodey’s face.

“Hello, birthday idiot,” Rhodey mumbled back as he put his arms around Tony’s waist. “I’ve missed your dumb ass.”

“I think you meant _cute_ ass,” Tony corrected.

“Hmm, no, I meant dumb.”

“But that ass is delectable though!” Bucky interrupted.

Sam gave him a small nudge to the ribs for ruining the moment.

“What? Oh, don’t give me that look, Sam. You know it’s true!”

Tony grinned at their banter. “Well, if I wasn’t sure I was home before, I sure as hell know it now. I had too much Steve time, and I now know more dirty details about him and Sharon than I needed to know. Which reminds me, I need to bleach my ears and brain.”

“ _Steve_? Mister ‘Gets-Heart-Eyes-When-Sharon-Calls-Him-Sexy’ telling you sex stories? _Willingly_?” Sam asked baffled. “Are you sure that was Steve?”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure he was only telling me them as a tactic to get me to shut up though. I blue screened the moment he went into detail about what Sharon did with her tongue.” Tony shuddered at the memory. As much as he loved Steve telling him his dirty little secrets, he much prefers not knowing what his cousin and Steve get up to in bed.

Bucky snorted. “I don’t get why you’re still convinced that Steve is this pure and innocent guy, Sam. The ‘Oh, Shucks’ thing he pulls is literally just Steve being one of those, what do ya call ‘em?” Bucky snaps his fingers and points to Sam, “Oh, troll!”

As Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey started debating on how much of Steve’s reactions are genuine versus how much are just him being a huge troll, Tony hopped off of Rhodey’s lap and headed to the kitchen.

His eyes roamed around, taking in the dirty dishes in the sink and cupcake wrappers tossed aside. “Honey Bear?” Tony called out. “Did you bake?!” he gasped as he turned excitedly to the oven. Tony pouted when he was greeted to nothing but an empty oven.

“I wasn’t baking, but these boys here were trying to,” Rhodey responded as he, Bucky, and Sam relocated themselves to stand near the island counter.

Tony tilted his head to the side. “You two know how to bake?” he asked, confusion filled in his voice.

“Honestly, doll, not really. But James here has been trying to teach us two idiots a thing or two.”

“Yeah, Buck and I wanted to bake you a cake for your birthday. Thought it would’ve been a nice treat to come home to after your mission. But turns out, we’re terrible at baking,” Sam admitted.

“I wouldn’t say you guys are terrible,” Rhodey interjected. “You two aren’t as bad as Tony here, who should totally stay away from any kitchen at all costs.”

“Hey!” Tony yelled out in offense. “It’s my birthday, you gotta be nice to me, Rhodey!”

“Yeah, James, be nice to the birthday boy,” Bucky mocked.

“Oh, hush you,” Rhodey started, “Don’t make me go to the trash and pull out that salt cake from earlier and shove it into your mouth.”

“Shutting up now,” Bucky nodded as Sam moved the dirty dishes into the sink.

“Since Tony came back a few hours earlier than we thought, should we bake the cake now?” Sam asked.

“Yes! Cake! Give me the sweets!” Tony replied as he planted his butt onto the counter and made grabby hands towards Bucky.

“Well, you heard him. Let’s get to work!” Rhodey said.

* * *

Rhodey swatted Tony’s hand away from the bowl. “No, get your dirty hands out of the batter!”

Tony was about to protest when Sam snuck him a spoonful of cake batter. He beamed at Sam and gave him peck on the cheek before shoving the spoon in his mouth. He hummed in content as he swung his legs back and forth and watched his lovers bake.

* * *

Tony patted Bucky on the shoulder when Bucky dropped the fresh and frosted cake onto the floor. “It’s okay, Buckaroo.” He looked down at the fallen cake. “Clint would probably still eat it,” he mused.

“Clint is a dumpster fire and would probably eat something out of an actual dumpster,” Rhodey commented.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, “True.”

* * *

Tony let out a yawn as he stepped out of the shower. Bucky had shooed him away from the kitchen when he noticed Tony’s eyes starting to droop and told him to get cleaned up. At first, Tony had argued, saying that he was completely fine and could wait to shower after. But he immediately relented the moment Rhodey threatened to not give him a piece of cake until he was clean. But now that he was actually free of all the dirt and grime, Tony was glad he took a shower.

After getting dressed into comfortable clothing, Tony grabbed one of the soft and fuzzy blankets from their closet and headed to the couch. He tossed the blanket onto one of the cushions before making his way back to the kitchen.

The sweet smell of cake filled Tony’s nostrils and his mouth watered in anticipation. He paused when he saw Sam’s frosted covered fingers markup Rhodey’s nose and Bucky’s cheek. Sam’s laughter quickly filled the air when he was met with Rhodey’s wrinkled nose and Bucky’s irritated, but with a hint of fondness underneath, look. The tender moment filled Tony’s heart with love and joy. He loved the three men so much and was incredibly grateful that he had them in his life. Tony didn’t want to interrupt the moment, but his stomach was finally beginning to protest.

“J, please tell that you’ve been recording and taking pictures of this moment,” Tony said as he made his presence known.

“Indeed, I have, Sir. The photos and videos have been sent to your personal phone and tablet.”

“Thanks, J.”

Rhodey opened his arms to envelope Tony. Tony grinned as he reached a finger up to the frosting that still covered Rhodey’s nose and sucked on his finger. He let out a satisfied moan, “Mhmm. Yummy!” Tony broke out of Rhodey’s embrace as he got on his tippy toes to lick the frosting off of Bucky’s cheek.

“Ew, stop.” Bucky tried to push Tony’s face away from his.

“Oh, don’t even.” Tony reached for a napkin and wiped where he licked Bucky. “Cake time?” he asked, voice filled with hope.

Sam chuckled, “Yes, cake time.”

Tony clapped his hands, “Yay!”

“Do you want us to sing Happy Birthday?” Bucky questioned as Rhodey pulled a cake knife from one of the drawers.

“Oh God, no. Those are always so awkward. Just give me the cake.”

* * *

After munching on the delicious cake, which Sam and Bucky were quite proud of, the four had decided to spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch. Once they all had settled on the couch, JARVIS had dimmed the lights and automatically started playing _WALL-E_.

Tony was currently curled up in Sam’s chest, the blanket covering his frame and his eyes slowly drooping shut.

While Sam, drew mindless shapes with his finger on Tony’s back, trying to lull him to sleep. The moment he was sure Tony was asleep, he gave Tony a soft kiss on his temple.

Bucky who didn’t even bother focusing his attention on the film, kept his eyes on Sam and Tony, and sported a soft and goofy smile.

Rhodey, on the other hand, was already passed out on one of the far ends of the couch. His soft snores filling the background every now and then.

Sam, felt Bucky’s gaze and looked at him. “Yes?” he whispered, careful not to wake Rhodey and Tony.

Bucky shook his head, “Just admiring the view.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “God, you’re so cheesy.”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “But ya love me.”

“Unfortunately,” Sam joked. He looked back down to Tony, “Think he liked his birthday?”

“Without a doubt. I bet ya he would’ve enjoyed it more if Stevie wasn’t yapping in his ears all morning and afternoon.”

“Did you just basically call Steve a chihuahua?” Sam asked, amused.

“Pretty much.”

“I’m _so_ telling him you said that tomorrow.”

“Go ahead, the punk doesn’t scare me.”

Sam laughed softly, letting the sounds and dialogue from the film take over. He pulled away one arm that was wrapped around Tony and reached to grab Bucky’s metal hand. He raised Bucky’s hand to his lips and gave the back of it a kiss before lowering their hands back to the couch, letting their fingers interlock.

Bucky gave Sam’s hand a soft squeeze before sighing in content. It’s been a while since Bucky truly felt happy and safe, but he was glad and grateful that he was able to find peace in his life with his favorite men by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at my [tumblr](https://kimannhart.tumblr.com/).


End file.
